Pitt
Pitt is half human/half Creed warrior who appears in The Darkness/Pitt comic issues. Biography Background Pitt was created by extra terrestrial race known as the Creed by merging human and alien DNR. He was genetically engineered to serve as a killing machine, but rebelled and escaped to Earth. Along with Timmy, his genetic half brother, the pair must stay one step ahead of the Creed while trying to find their place in our world. The Darkness/Pitt Issue 1 Pitt and Timmy are trying to track down the infected using an alien device. Suddenly, they're attack by a mob of infected. Both Pitt and Timmy engage in a fight with the infected mob. As Pitt mows down through infected, street lights start to chatter one after another. Then, Jackie comes out of the darkness and uses his Darklings to help Timmy and Pitt. Together they managed to defeat the mob but not before one of them manages to escape. Jackie then introduces himself to the two, with Timmy instantly admiring Jackie. Pitt then proceeds to fill on the details about the infected. He says that the one that managed to escape was once a man named Hugo Powers, which was abducted by alien race known as the Gilad, popularly known on Earth as "Grays". He was then subjected to an infusion of genetic material belonging to a viral entity the Gilad discovered during their travels across cosmos. It is recorded by the Gilad that the subject of their experiment received an infusion of viral matter at a time approximating eleven hundreds hours East Coast time. After that, all communications from the Gilad ship ceased. Pitt believes that within twelve minutes, the entity that was once known as Hugo Powers had infected the entire Gilad ship, which crashed into the sea off the coast of New Jersey. Jackie then suggests for Pitt and Timmy to lay low for a while in his penthouse until they figured what to do next. The Darkness/Pitt Issue 2 At Jackie's penthouse, when talking with Jackie in a balcony, Pitt expresses his disdain of human race but concludes that some do have potential. After Jackie jumps to wrong conclusions about his and Timmy's friendship, Pitt clarifies that Timmy is his friend only. While Pitt decides to leave, Jackie suggest to stay for little longer. Pitt then reveals more about the alien virus. The virus took shape and meaning many millennia ago in a nebula some four billion light years away on a planet similar to Earth. It gradually evolved, developing a strange sentience unlike any other and consumed it's surroundings. While exploring the planet, unknown alien species, unaware about the virus presence on the planet, discovered it by accident. The virus devoured them, altering their very genetic structure and assimilated them into it's body-self. It mutated thousands until it stabilized inside organic matter. And since then all the virus does is consume organic matter. Timmy then reveals that the virus likes Earths climate and fauna. Pitt says, that the virus found its perfect host in the human species and in 12-15 years it will envelop entire planet. The company then proceeds to go to the source of the infected inside an washed up container ship. Near the entrance to the ship, Timmy senses lot's of infected inside. Pitt suggest to Jackie to send his men away as they will not live through the night. Jackie agrees and the company goes inside the ship. Inside the ship, Jackie, Pitt and Timmy are attacked by a huge infected. Pitt manages to drive the creature deeper into the hull. Pitt notices the agents watching them but Jackie says to worry about as he got few "spies" of his own watching them. The company go deeper into the ship when Jackie expresses that he can't see pass the darkness in front of them. Timmy reveals that it's not darkness up a head but an illusion created by the infected. The infected then attack the company. Inside the ship, Jackie shouts at Pitt of not saying that infected can mess with their minds. Pitt answers that this is because the virus started to mutate and became insane. Inside the ship, Jackie, Pitt and Timmy try regroup and escape the ship, when suddenly the infected leader, Hugo Powers appears. The company is then surrounded by a mass of infected. The Darkness/Pitt Issue 3 Timmy manages to stop the infected in their tracks. Pitt reveals that the infected don't want to kill them but instead assimilate them into the hive mind. After some encouragement from Jackie, Timmy manages to make an opening for the company to escape. They run into a room and Pitt barricades the door. Timmy, upon Jackie's request douses all the lights in the room, letting him to use his powers. The Darkness and Pitt then proceed to rip through the infected. While it seems that they're defeating the infected, Pitt says that physical force is not going to work on the virus. Then is revealed that the infected are bioluminescent and light up the entire room, making the Darkness disappear. The infected mass that mold into a giant monster and attacks Jackie, but at the last second Timmy manages to immobilize them. The company then run into a storage room. Jackie starts to argue with Pitt, as to why he didn't tell about infected ability to produce light. The argument is interrupted by Timmy, who uses it's powers to calmed both of them down. Timmy then declares that won't go anywhere until both of them apologize to each other. After some encouragement from Timmy, Jackie and Pitt apologize to each other. Timmy then proceeds to lift all the infected into the air and reveals that he has been communicating to the human side of Hugo Powers. Powers is in pain and he wants to die. Timmy than proceeds to help him with that wish. He reprograms the infected to attack each other and the company leaves the ship, as the virus kills it self. Timmy then reveals that Hugo Powers was grateful for his death and that there're about twenty million planets infected with the virus. Jackie and Pitt talk a little about Timmy and his powers, before the two part ways. Personality Pitt is very calm, cold and calculated. Overall, he doesn't like humans but see a potential in them. He shows dissatisfaction with Jackie's laid-back and crude personality. Pitt deeply cares about Timmy not only because he promised to take care of him to Tim's grandfather, but also because he accepted Pitt's differences without question. Powers & Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength:' '''Pitt could easily rip apart multiple infected with little effort and was able to hold the door through, which infected hoard tried to get into the room. * '''Superhuman Durability': Pitt can sustain heavy amount of damage to his bodies and still function normally. * Healing Factor: Pitt can heal any sustained wounds at rapid pace. * Retractable Claws:''' '''Pitt claws could easily cut through hoard of infected with ease. Gallery TippsRCO017 1473752338.jpg|Pitt charging through infected horde RCO007 w 14potto2.jpg|Pitt holding the door Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Supernatural Category:Creatures